The Wrong Champion
by Hellen Lou
Summary: An AU take on Goblet of Fire. Hogwarts wasn't ready for the fourth named thrown from the Goblet... especially Hermione Granger. As the fourth champion Hermione has to figure out how she got in this mess and just what it means for her and her friends.
1. Err come again

The wrong Champion

AU at it's best. No one in Hogwarts was ready for the fourth name called out… especially Hermione Granger. The second champion of Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter one

Err come again

Hermione Granger sat at her table doing the best she could to cheer for the third champion, of course it had come as a big surprise for Hogwarts for Hufflepuff to become the representative of Hogwarts as this house was usually forgotten house.

Hermione had to accept the fact that Hufflepuff needed this glory if not just for the fact of their house but because they needed their names in the history books.

Turning back to her dinner Hermione was aware of the buzzing conversations around her, Harry and Ron were chatting about how this turn of events would present a problem for Quidditch before pointing to Oliver Wood Gryffindor captain who didn't seem too please at having lost out on his up coming games.

But before she could comment that after last years terrible Quidditch game the whole hall fell into silence watching Dumbledore catching a fourth name from the Goblet.

"Oi I thought it was only meant to be three" Ron hissed as Harry shrugged watching with interest as Dumbledore read the name a few times his eyes hardening.

Hermione looked up to see the old wizard turn his blazing eyes to the Gryffindor, for a moment Hermione want to snort knowing that the twins were playing a horrible trick and had indeed got their name into the Goblet. She could imagine the after math once Mrs Weasley was informed, when Ginny nudged her.

"what Ginny" Hermione snapped before she found everyone's eyes on her and the blush flooding her cheeks.

"HERMIONE GRANGER" Dumbledore's voice bellowed his eyes focusing on her and the colour now draining from her face.

He couldn't mean to have called her name… she didn't even attempt to enter.

"Hermione he's calling your name" Harry hissed as Hermione shook her head unable to state that it must be some mistake. Before she knew what was happening she was dragged to her feet by one of the twins then shoved forward.

Stumbling forward Hermione ignored the looks and the whispers, feeling tears flooding her eyes and her heart pounding in her ears.

"Professor" "not now miss Granger, in there" Dumbledore ordered pointing to the chamber the champions had entered while Hermione stared at him blankly, surly he didn't mean it.

"But Professor I'm… I didn't" "Now Miss Granger" Dumbledore hissed causing Hermione snapped her mouth shut before nodding meekly racing towards the chamber trying to understand what had just happened. Her name could not have come from the Goblet for the sheer fact she had never put her name in it nor gotten anyone else too.

She was still deep in her thoughts when she emerged into the room it wasn't until someone touched her shoulder that she was brought back and gave a strangled yelp when she saw Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour staring at her oddly before whipping her eyes around to see Cedric Diggory by her side with both eyebrows raised.

Waiting… for what Hermione hadn't known straight away until she saw his hand still on her shoulder.

"Sorry what" she asked as Cedric frowned lowering his hand staring at her in confusion.

"Did Dumbledore have a message for us" Cedric questioned as Hermione blanked again the thoughts that her enthralled her on the walk down here caught her up once more.

"No… no" "GRANGER" Dumbledore bellowed causing the two Hogwarts to jump and spin to see him and Mad Eye moody watching them.

"How did you do it" Dumbledore demanded stalking over to Hermione who flinched back, she didn't even bother to look up into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I didn't do it sir… you have to believe me" Hermione pleaded feeling the tears pool again while Moody limped over to them.

"Albus" "did you get an older student to your name in to the Goblet" Dumbledore demanded as Hermione snapped her eyes up and shook her head.

"No sir… that would be against the rules" Hermione exclaimed floored at the thought she would do something like that.

"Albus you know that's nonsense" Moody declared as Hermione pleaded with Dumbledore who scanned her face before he sighed and nodded.

"Very well… but I will want a full explanation of what has happened" "but that's just it sir I can't explain it because I have no idea as to what happened. I didn't put my name in the Goblet" Hermione attempted to reason ignoring the strange noises from the other three students around her.

"We shall talk about this further later my dear" Dumbledore assured looking at her for the first time with assurance and a softer look.

"Thank you sir may I go back now" Hermione questioned hating the fact that she was the centre of attention.

"I'm afraid not… it seems someone or something has bent the rules" "sir I can't… I mean it's not fair and against the rules" Hermione squeaked not even taking comfort from the hand pressed on her shoulder nor how Dumbledore attempted to steer her to a chair.

"My rules miss Granger… not the Tri-Wizard rules, any magical creature can attempt to compete but I didn't want any of the younger students to attempt it" Dumbledore told her as Hermione shook her head once more.

She didn't want to compete… she didn't want to be one of the champions and no matter what she wasn't going to be swayed to remaining in the Tournament.

She was Hermione Granger after all… stubborn miss know it all.

* * *

As stated before this is AU... as AU as you can get. I know what your thinking how the hell did Hermione join and most of all what the hell am I thinking because Harry was entered because Voldermort wanted to kill Harry and not Hermione. Well your just going to have to read on. And as stated before I'm stuck on Hermione/Cedric (the fan vids have not helped in the least to get me off of this couple).


	2. Gryffindor's are brave and only

Chapter two

Gryffindor's are brave and only a little mistaken

* * *

Hermione hadn't expected the reaction she received when she entered the common room after talking in length with Dumbledore and Moody. She had no intention of joining the Tournament even before she found about Dumbledore's rule.

As soon as she crept into the common room still reeling from what Dumbledore had told her she was deafened by the rise of probably all of Gryffindor students. Fred and George Weasley were the first to reach her both with looks of envy and pride shining in their eyes, gritting her teeth Hermione attempted to find her two best friends in a vain hope for them to save her.

"How"

"Did you"

"do it" the twins demanded with a chirp while everyone stared at her as though she held some mysterious and all knowledgable answer.

"If your referring to my name being pulled from that awful thing then I did not put anything in there…. Nor" glaring at the twins and the rest of her house mates to make sure then understood her next words.

"Did I get anyone else to do so; after knowing me for four years you two should know that better then anyone else" Hermione huffed stalking forward before seeing Harry and Ron sitting at the back waiting for her. Stomping over to them she quickly grabbed their hands and dragged them to their feet, without another word she forced them to follow her glaring at those who didn't dart out of the way quick enough.

Once safely away from prying ears Hermione spun to stare at the boys tears now threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hermione" Harry attempted to say but found no words while Ron gapped at her before smiling brightly.

"I didn't think you had in you" "RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione screamed before the red head snapped his mouth shut.

"I did not by any means possible put my name in that blasted goblet… why in dear Merlin would I do it what possible reason could I have to resort to entering into a Tournament that I think is barbaric and clearly know is out of my age range" Hermione demanded stamping her feet while Ron frowned thinking hard.

"You wouldn't" Harry offered causing Hermione to sigh and look at him with a smile before turning back to stare at Ron.

"he's right… but still your name did come out of the Goblet" Ron pointed out as Hermione furrowed her brow thinking hard.

"Look maybe it was just one of the older students idea of a prank or maybe" "maybe it's a Slytherin attempting to get even with me because I'm a muggle" Hermione finished as both Harry and Ron looked down both glaring at that thought.

"Well at least you two believe me" Hermione said softly causing the boys to snap their head up at her with disbelief.

"Hermione I may be thick and well yeah I did say I didn't think you had it you but really why would you put your name in there… it's just not you" Ron spluttered missing the look Harry sent to him while Hermione glared hard at him.

"And what does that mean Ronald" Hermione ground as Ron gulped glancing to Harry who was offering him no help.

"Well… just… well your not adventurous… NO I didn't mean that… look Hermione what I mean is that you wouldn't do something so dangerous as to enter the Tri wizard Tournament because it would something you expect me, Harry or the twins to do. You wouldn't do it because you keep your head about these things… while we just become idiots who really need your help to stay alive" Ron stuttered gaining an impressed look from Harry.

After a few moments Hermione sighed and threw her arms around Ron before Harry laughed but chocked when Hermione grabbed his tie and drew him into the friendly hug.

The trio pulled apart leaving both Harry and Ron gasping for air while Hermione brushed tears away from her eyes.

"Look Hermione what ever happened we'll figure it out… Dumbledore won't let you stay in this" Harry questioned as Hermione looked at him shyly and Harry groaned.

"Why the hell isn't he pulling you out of this" Ron demanded as Hermione glowered at him before shrugging.

"He said that I was legally bound to this now… by my name being pulled out it was like a contract" Hermione admitted as both boys looked at her quizzical.

"Well that's stupid" Ron huffed as Hermione smiled tightly before taking a deep breath looking to their common room.

"I better go in there and face it" Hermione questioned before both boys stood by her side in a flash causing her to smile brightly at them both.

"it won't be that bad" Harry assured squeezing her hand while Hermione nodded while Ron nudged her shoulder before taking her other hand.

"Besides the twins but their just sore they didn't have someone put their names in the goblet… don't yell Hermione but they don't really know you" Ron admitted avoiding the scolding he would receive from his best friend. Hermione nodded biting her lip before allowing the boys to drag her into the common room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the next day it was the subject of every student in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was being watched and whispered about. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ron dragging her from place to place she was pretty sure she would have stayed curled up in her bed trying to stay hidden until this mess was cleared up.

By lunch time both Harry and Ron had silently agreed that Hermione had to eat something and they refused to take her food while she hid in the Library.

When the trio arrived in the great hall Hermione tugged at her hands when every eye turned to her then whispers floated towards her.

"Really I'm not hungry" "You missed breakfast and we know you your going to miss dinner" Harry declared pulling her along with him while Ron hurried to keep up with them.

"Come on Hermione it's just lunch people aren't really staring" Ron chirped reaching the table first and slumping down leaving a space for the pair of his friends.

Hermione glared at him before looking to Harry who shrugged and sat down leaving Hermione standing chewing her lip glancing around her, seeing so many people looking at her she scurried to sit in between the two boys and ducked down low.

"I really don't want to be here… please just let me go" Hermione pleaded but both boys just focused on filling their plates then both turning to her plate began to fill. Groaning Hermione refused to touch anything as the two boys dove into their food.

"You two are insufferable" "we're the only ones not staring" Harry stated as Ron looked up before flushing when he finally noticed that people were still staring at Hermione.

"Harry I deal with things differently" "Who always tells me to keep my head up and ignore people" Harry pointed out looking firmly at Hermione who flushed and looked away grumbling under her breath.

When she refused to say anything more Harry and Ron turned back to their food, both trying to eat a lot quicker just to appease Hermione a little and get her out of the hall.

"Granger" a voice called from behind them and Hermione stiffened looking around for an escape while holding tightly to her wand on the chance that it might be someone ready to spit nasty remarks at her. Harry and Ron glanced behind them and tensed up causing Hermione to whip round ready to face down anyone including Malfoy.

Her glare failed to reach her face when she saw Cedric looking at her nervously avoiding the two boys on each side gazes.

"Diggory what do you want" Ron demanded watching with a smirk when the Hufflepuff bristled at the younger boy's tone.

"I wasn't speaking to you Weasley" Cedric shot to Ron who flushed before glaring back at him, Hermione reached out and restrained Ron's wand hand while looking at Cedric.

"How can I help you Cedric, because if you are here to point out that I have no right to be in this tournament then I'm afraid to tell you that Dumbledore can not and will not remove me" Hermione snipped feeling the rage fill her.

But at his blank look Hermione scrambled to understand why he would be there.

"I wasn't… I didn't" he stuttered before looking around then back at her, swallowing lowered his eyes a fraction before clearing his throat.

"I just wanted… I mean I came over here because I wanted to wish you luck. If I was in your shoes I would be scared out of my mind… I'm a sixth year but you're a fourth year" Cedric declared as Hermione lifted her chin feeling Harry put a hand on her shoulder worried she may hex the boy.

"Well you don't need to worry this doesn't seem half as dangerous as some of the things I have seen" Hermione snipped feeling Harry squeeze her shoulder in a reminder to keep her quiet on just what she had seen.

"But thank you… the sentiment is returned, I wish you the best of luck" Hermione said in a softer voice ignoring the way Cedric's face lit up when he smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. Glancing to the boys beside her Cedric stiffened before straightening up and nodding.

"I'll see you around Granger" Cedric offered before turning and heading over to his table leaving the three fourth years to watch him for a moment before turning back to their food both boys flickering glances to her.

Hermione however furrowed her brow still determined on finding out just why her name was pulled out of the Goblet.

Missing the smirk a professor sent her way before turning back to his food all the while under the careful and dark eyes of a greasy dark haired potions master.

* * *

Ok I'm going to explain a few things here.

1. Ron's reaction: well for the clear fact that Ron was jealous of Harry's entry why would he be jealous of Hermione entering when he had never had to live up to her fame. Beside being Harry Potter's friend and of course a know it all there was not much else she was famed for and thusly Ron wouldn't be jealous of Hermione joining. And of course why was he so accepting that she didn't do it nor keep it from him because after four years he knows Hermione wouldn't keep something like this from him.

2. Gryffindor's reaction: there wasn't much of their reaction but it was clear it was not the same one Harry recieved but that is because this is Hermione and most know she would never do anything like this while some think she is just that smart.

3. Cedric's apperance: Of course this didn't happen with Harry but that I want to believe is because Harry was a boy while Hermione is a girl and mainly because I want Cedric to remain on good terms with Hermione because this is going to be a romantic fic for those two characters... it has to be for the ending I'm planning and for Cedric to live.

4. Professors: Well we all know whom was smirking at Hermione the fake Moody... what I want you all guessing is why he put Hermione's name in the Goblet and not Harry's. the other professor well I made it clear but I want to know who you think it might be.

5. Why Hermione's name: Well I will let you into a little secret... Voldermort is sick and twisted but surely with Peter sticking by he would know a lot more about Harry including who his friends are. Let me ask you; for a wizard who had planned to be so great and dark to be defeated by a boy younger then himself not only once but three times would he be happy just to kill him right out instead of inflicting some pain on the boy? hmmm.....


	3. Breath just breath

Chapter three

Breath just breath.

* * *

Time seemed to past in a blur for Hermione who was currently hyperventilating in the common room. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all watched with a mixture of fear, sympathy and awkwardness as the young girl struggled to keep her head from between her knees.

"Hermione" Ron ventured first gaining hopeful looks from his family and best friend but quickly shut his mouth and looked to Harry.

"Hermione" Harry started but found nothing to say looking to the twins who swallowed before nodding firmly.

"Hermione its going to be great" Fred urged as George nodded gaining a strangled groan from Hermione who attempted to shake her whilst it being clamped between her knees.

"Charlie is"

"Always going"

"on about"

"STOP IT" Ginny hissed at her brothers finally growing annoyed at the reaction to the situation, pushed past Ron she sat beside Hermione and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"We are going straight to Dumbledore right now and getting you out of this mess, Hermione there is no way they can expect a fourth year to go against a dragon" Ginny demanded giving pointed glares to the boys surrounding them as they went to protest.

"I can't Ginny" Hermione squeaked looking up her face as pale as death and her breathing still laboured.

"I can't back out because I'm bound to this thing… besides if I pull out then there will an up roar and things will become even more messed up then they were before" Hermione stated looking to Ginny who smiled tightly and nodded.

"Well what about me or Ron taking your place… a polyjuice potion should work" Harry declared as the red haired boy beside him nodding.

"Won't work"

"Magical scanners" George and Fred offered glumly as Hermione bit back the groan before smiling sweetly at her best friends.

"Thank you but I couldn't ask either of you to put yourselves in danger" Hermione pointed out as both boys stared at her in disbelief.

"I have to figure this out… though I'm not sure how I'm going to survive against a dragon unless it likes being read to" Hermione attempted to be light hearted but with a nervous giggle those surrounding her all felt their hearts sinking.

Two days later found Hermione racing down the corridors ignoring the protests of some of the other students. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her, when she spotted her target she squared her shoulders and raced across the courtyard coming to a panting stop beside Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who looked at her startled.

"I- need- your- help" Hermione declared as she attempted to gather her breath leaving the two boys to smirk at her.

"Hermione Granger needing our help" Seamus chirped before he snapped his mouth shut when Hermione gave him a death glare.

"What c-c-can we do" Dean asked as Hermione straightened her self before looking down. Both boys lent forward when Hermione muttered something before looking at each other with confusion.

Rolling her eyes Hermione took a quick assuring look around her before leaning forward.

"I need you two to teach me how to fly a broom" Hermione admitted as both boys gapped at her before laughing loudly.

After a few moments the pair stopped and couldn't help but smile at Hermione's glare before waving their hands.

"Why do you need to learn that and why not from Harry or Ron" Dean questioned as Hermione flushed looking down while playing with her robes.

"Because I do not need to be mocked about this when I need someone to teach me… besides Ginny told me all about you two allowing her to join in when you think no one knows" Hermione finished with her eyes darting between the two blushing boys.

"But" "But" the both started before Hermione heaved a sigh and sat beside them trying to keep their conversation quiet.

"Look I've been thinking about the first task and after a few days of worrying I figured how to survive at least this one but I need help in learning how to fly and before my courage can fade and my pride to come back I'm asking you two because you are just as good as Harry and Ron" Hermione admitted while the boys puffed their chests out at the complement.

"Ok we'll help" Dean stated as Seamus nodded causing Hermione to stare at the for a few moments before smiling brightly.

"Meet us on the pitch tonight" Seamus ordered chuckling at Hermione's fearful expression.

"You want to learn or not" he questioned as Hermione swallowed before nodding.

None of them could really imagine Hermione Granger flying a broom stick but stranger things had happened such as Hermione Granger's name being pulled from the Goblet.

* * *

Short I know but I had to split this up from the next chapter otherwise it would be too long. Next chapter will involve more Hermione/Cedric interaction and Dean and Seamus doing their best gold fish impressions.


End file.
